Inesperado
by Dantessi
Summary: What if la cazadora Febe sobrevive al ataque de Orión. ¿Podrá renunciar a la caza luego de cuatro mil años de servicio a Artemisa, o la diosa la convertirá en un animal para darle caza como la había visto hacer tantas veces? Nada asegura que la pretora correspondería sus sentimientos. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Medias Naranjas" del foro El Monte Olimpo [Phoebe/Reyna]


_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan._

_What if_ la cazadora Febe sobrevive al ataque de Orión y renuncia a la caza. Phoeyna. [Post BoO]

Se cree que Febe/Phoebe es hija de Apolo. Y me gustó su amistad/admiración con Reyna en BoO. ¿En serio soy la única shippeandolas?

5212 palabras.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Medias Naranjas" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

**Inesperado.**

Febe descansaba con los lobos blancos desde que le seguía el rastro a Orión como le había pedido Thalia Grace, la pelirroja sabía que el gigante estaba de caza en dirección al oeste por las huellas frescas de sus monstruosos lobos. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que iba tras la cabeza de una semidiosa, él detestaba a las mujeres fuertes que le recordaban a su señora Artemisa y todo apuntaba a que ésa semidiosa es la pretora de Nueva Roma, la chica que traería la estatua de la Atenea Partenos al Campamento Mestizo para evitar una masacre entre griegos y romanos.

La había visto en un sueño, poderosa y hermosa. Como una reina. Con el cabello ordenado en una trenza, la armadura de oro imperial impecable al igual que la capa púrpura.

Se había perdido en sus ojos oscuros penetrantes de manera inesperada, encontrandose admirando su correcta manera de ser _tan romana_ que no había visto en centurias mientras dormía. Una cachorra digna de Lupa.

Era una lástima que viajara con hombres, aunque uno de ellos fuera un sátiro.

Febe había tenido una larga vida en la caza al servicio de Artemisa, había vivido durante milenios rastreando los peores monstruos con los que un semidiós podía llegar a soñar. ¿Por qué venía a cuestionarse sus votos ahora?

_Pero ella había renunciado a los hombres, no a las mujeres._

Es consciente de que es la mejor cazadora durante eones, incluso después de que se les uniera Zoe o Thalia, la mejor rastreadora y la mejor sanadora del grupo, la con mejor puntería en el arco también. Ella es la que actualiza su lenguaje a la época, la que recuerda todos los nombres de las cazadoras novatas y las caídas en batalla, es la veterana y lo sabe, está con su señora desde la época mitológica antes del nacimiento del gigante Orión, es una sobreviviente de la primera Gigantomaquia y es el claro ejemplo de una vida plena y eterna en la caza al lado de la diosa para las doncellas nuevas.

¿La convertiría en un animal Artemisa para darle caza si rompía sus votos como la había visto hacer tantas veces?

Nada le aseguraba que la pretora correspondería sus sentimientos.

Febe tampoco sabía si podría perder la inmortalidad ilesa. Ella misma había ido tras la cabeza de muchas de sus excompañeras como le había ordenado su señora, ella las había cazado con flechas y cuchillos sin piedad cuando se echaban a perder. Las Cazadoras son como una manada de lobas. Sin embargo ella también había dejado escapar a algunas en el bosque, después de todo la eternidad trae sus consecuencias y muchas chicas no soportaban vivir mientras todos sus seres queridos morían o envejecían.

Ella aguanto cuatro milenios.

Su tiempo había sido congelado antes de cumplir los quince cuando había acudido al templo de la diosa para escapar de un matrimonio terrible, ni si quiera había alcanzado a provar la carne como dictaba la antigua ley.

Las mujeres no podrían comer carne antes de cumplir los quince.

Nació en una época oscura para las mujeres, las cazadoras habían sido su salvación. Para una hija de Apolo nunca era fácil, nacían con ésa necesidad de tener un arco y flechas entre sus manos para defenderse del mundo que las oprimía, se sentían seguras con ello, heredaban ése espirítu lobuno libre e inadecuado de esos tiempos.

Pensó en su padre, hacía tiempo no pensaba en él.

Recordó los ridículos haikus que tanto lo obsesionaban ahora, en cómo había amado Japón por librar sus oídos de los eternos poemas epicos. No había pensado en él desde que se habían encontrado en ése amanecer en Westober Hall, Febe se había escondido avergonzada como siempre y él fingía no haberla visto para no arruinar su relación ¿A qué chica le gusta ver a su padre coqueteando con sus amigas o compañeras? A ella no. Pero Apolo era así, demasiado libre.

Recibió al lobo de pelaje jaspeado que traía noticias de su lugarteniente. Debía partir a Puerto Rico.

_Actaeon –_Pronunció lista para guardar la tienda de campaña en su mochila, recogió la tela plateada magica.

¿Quién iba a decir que su primer encuentro con la romana iba a ser tan tenso e inesperado?

Febe se escondió en el balcón, lo suyo eran los ataques desde lejos. La intercepción del viaje a través de las sombras de las hijas de Hécate había funcionado perfectamente. Ella fue la encargada de preparar como de lanzar los dardos plateados con el sedante, su puntería tan precisa como siempre no le dio tiempo a Reyna para hacer algún movimiento con su espada. Directo al cuello.

La vio colapsar junto al semidiós que ella tanto cuidaba. Febe lanzó un segundo dardo de color bronce con una formula especial al semidiós para que no despertara con el ajetreo.

¡Oye! –le gritó el sátiro desde el bar.

Pero Febe ya había tomado el otro dardo plateado entre sus dedos buscando el lugar preciso con sus ojos amarillos y lo lanzó también a su cuello.

No entendía por qué Thalia se tomaba tantas molestias, Febe no necesitaba que la resguardaran tanto para dejar inconsciente a un par de semidioses. Saltó al patio con sus compañeras.

Tomadla a ella. –ordenó Thalia.

Febe se acercó con un saco entre las manos para cubrirle la cabeza. Tomó con cuidado su nuca mientras cubría los ojos oscuros que tanto le gustan, el sedante debía estar haciendo efecto, primero relajaría sus músculos haciendola perder el control de sus reflejos y su estabilidad, luego su vista se nublaría mientras perdía la consciencia, Reyna nunca la vería, al igual que en sus sueños. La tomaron entre varias debido a su pesada armadura y la llevaron al interior de la fortaleza que habían construído las amazonas.

La colocaron en una silla donde Celyn y Naomi se encargaron de maniatarla. Febe salió del cuarto junto a Thalia, calculaba aún tenían tiempo antes de la llegada de Orión.

Thalia regresó al cuarto de su prisionera.

Febe se habría largado con las chicas sino fuese porque sus sentidos la alertaron del sonido seco de un golpe seguido de los gritos de algunas compañeras, algo iba mal. Preparó el arco.

Se coló entre Celyn y Naomi en el marco de la puerta con la flecha lista para lo peor.

La escena que encontró la dejo sorprendida: la pretora tenía inesperadamente a Thalia Grace aturdida en el suelo con un cuchillo en su garganta amenazando su arteria carótida. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró ansioso, Thalia se había quedado quieta y todo se congeló en ése instante. Debía liberar a la hija de Zeus aunque tuviera que agredir a Reyna, le debe lealtad a su lugarteniente y no a su corazón.

Ustedes son las Cazadoras de Artemisa. –rompió el silencio Reyna observandolas detenidamente.

Una parte de Febe en lo más prófundo de su mente había imaginado todos los posibles escenarios en que podría interectuar con Reyna pero la realidad superó la fantasía. Celyn y Naomi mantenían el silencio esperando su reacción, ella era la experimentada, ella sabía qué hacer, ella estaba a cargo después de Thalia, ya habría tratado con situaciones como ésta antes.

No aflojó la tensión de su arco que apuntaba al punto ciego de la romana.

Tómalo con calma. Tienes la impresión equivocada. –acudió a la diplomacia, Febe había heredado el genio de Apolo no su oratoria pero rezó no equivocarse al escoger sus palabras. No quería herirla.

Observó a Thalia recurrir al ataque emocional cambiando el ritmo de su respiración a uno dificultoso, una pantalla sumisa que la pretora adivinó presionando más el cuchillo sin piedad. No le estaba dando muchas opciones, sino entendía por la razón lo haría por la fuerza.

Ustedes tienen la impresión equivocada, si creen que me pueden atacar y llevar cautiva. ¿Dónde están mis amigos?

Claro, tenía que arruinarlo recordando a los hombres.

Ilesos, justo donde los dejaste. –prometió Febe diciendo la verdad– mira, somos tres contra una y tus manos están atadas todavía.

Tienes razón. –gruñó Reyna aceptando su punto– consigue otras seis de ustedes y podría ser una pelea justa. Exijo ver a su lugarteniente, Thalia Grace.

Febe parpadeó, no estaba segura si sentirse ofendida o reírse de la situación admirando su valentía ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta que la tenía bajo su cuchillo? Thalia no pudo aguantarse la risa.

¿Algo te parece gracioso? –preguntó Reyna sin entender el chiste.

Jason me dijo que eras buena. Pero no dijo qué tan buena. –rió arrastrando las palabras en un susurrro.

Reyna pareció sorprendida mientras procesaba la información. Febe recordó al rubio hermano pequeño de Thalia, al principio ella tampoco los habría podido relacionar sanguineamente a excepción de los ojos azul electrico y se mostró desconfiada de él cuando salió a vigilar la entrada del cueva ¿Dejar a Thalia junto a dos chicos sola? Hubiese alegado sino fuera porque sabía de lo que la hija de Zeus era capas de hacer. Luego se había acercado el mismo sátiro que acompañaba ahora a Reyna cargando a la semidiosa herida, que Febe no dudo en ayudarla. Hipotermia y tobillo. Fácil.

¿Eres Thalia?

Yo estaría encantada de explicarte, si tu amablemente no cortaras mi garganta. –murmuro Thalia.

Febe bajo la flecha para guardarla en su carcaj y reacómodo el arco en su hombro, mantuvo la distancia desde entonces, iba adelante guiandolas por los pasillos mientras Thalia hablaba con Reyna escoltadas por Celyn y Naomi.

Celyn resopló un comentario ácido sobre los hombres con el que ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo, Thalia la reprendió. Su lugarteniente probablemente era la única chica que no tenía una aversión por los hombres.

Después de unos metros paró. Estaba frente a las puertas de metal, con el mango del cuchillo en mano dio una serie de golpes en código morse.

Thalia comenzaba a despedirse, Febe tenía que reprimir el impulso de querer revisarla antes de que se fuera y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Estúpidos impulsos medicos. Thalia le enseñó a Reyna la ridícula carta que le había escrito al semidiós y el sátiro.

Bien. Eso no los preocupará en lo absoluto. –dijo con ironía Reyna devolviendole la carta a Thalia.

Febe no pudo contra la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

Le aseguró que la estatua estaba cubierta por una una red de camuflaje que ella misma había diseñado, le contó sobre su suposición acerca de que Orión iba tras ella y no la Atenea Partenos.

¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –cuestionó Reyna aturdida.

Febe es mi mejor rastreadora. –explicó Thalia reconociendo sus talentos– Y mi mejor sanadora, y… bueno, ella es generalmente buena en la mayoría de las cosas.

¿La mayoría de las cosas? –cuestionó Febe ofendida. Cielos, gracias Thalia no la estás ayudando en impresionar a la romana.

Thalia hizo un gesto de rendición, Febe podía ser tan florerito de mesa como Apolo. Luego les ordeno acompañar a la pretora con las amazonas, ella desapareció en el pasillo más recuperada del golpe que había recibido, iría a ver sus defensas en el exterior.

Febe la guió en el interior hasta la reina Hylla.

Se preguntó si Reyna se vería igual a su hermana mayor en unos años, aunque no es como si Hylla luciera su edad realmente. Siguió su conversación en silencio hasta que el humor sarcastico de Reyna volvió a salir a flote. No podía aguantar la risa.

Ella es lista. –comentó encantada con la audacia de la romana.

Por supuesto. –dijo Hylla– yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe.

Otras amazonas se acercaron curiosas al sentir la tensión entre las hermanas, Febe no tenía hermanas –a excepción de sus parientes por parte paterna– pero si tuviera una hermana a la cual tiene que sacarle la verdad a tirabuzones también reaccionaría así.

Esto es personal para ti y las Cazadoras ¿Cuál es su juego? –Reyna exigió la verdad.

Hylla deslizo la llema de sus dedos por su cinturón dorado mientras escogía las palabras para explicarle a su hermana acerca de Orión. Febe sintió la oleada de terror en las chicas presentes, el gigante era de temer, demasiado humano, Hylla la miro a los ojos buscando ayuda.

¿Quieres explicarlo? Tu estuviste allí.

Su sonrisa se esfumó, no contaba con que ella supiera su edad ¿Le importaría su edad? ¿Acaso era demasiado mayor? Febe había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, y pese a estar en el siglo XXI aún habían rastros de prejuicio acerca de la diferencia de edad incluso dentro de una simple relación que no aspira a mucho.

Comenzó a rebuscar en sus recuerdos mientras hablaba.

En los tiempos antiguos, Orión de unió a las Cazadoras, él era el mejor amigo de la señora Artemisa. –explicó incómoda– no tenía rival en el arco, a excepción de la diosa Artemisa, y quizás su hermano, Apolo. –esperaba que su padre estuviese lo suficientemente ocupado como para no escucharla, sino la mataría con una sola flecha certera por su ofensa pero Febe reconocía la habilidad del gigante, había salido de caza con él y su señora mientras su padre se dedicaba a la lira.

Febe se había sentido frágil con Orión junto a ellas durante ése período, Artemisa las había expuesto a un hombre a su lado, aún cuando les había hecho jurar rechazar su compañía.

Reconoció el temblor en los ojos oscuros de Reyna, se vio reflejada en ellos, su largo cabello pelirrojo rapado a ambos lados de la cabeza como se llevaba ahora, sus irreales ojos amarillos como los de un lobo brillantes, sus rasgos todavía infantiles y supo su inquietud _¿Acaso ésa chica que tenía delante suyo era tan antigua como un dios?_

¿Qué salió mal? –preguntó.

Sintió el calor inundar sus mejillas, le gusta ver el reflejo de sus ojos en los de Reyna pero ése no es el punto. Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente.

Orión cruzó la línea. Él se enamoró de Artemisa. –le respondió a groso modo.

Siempre pasa con los hombres. Prometen amistad. Prometen tratarte como un igual. Al final, lo único que quieren es poseerte. –dijo Hylla colaborando a su explicación.

Febe observó su pulgar por un momento, ella había estado apunto de casarse hace eones con un completo patán al que sólo le interesaba su herencia porque a su abuelo le convenía, ahora estaba frente a la línea en la encrucijada de cruzarla o retroceder. Celyn y Naomi a sus espaldas se removieron incómodas.

La señora Artemisa lo rechazó, por supuesto. –continuó su relato Febe– Orión se volvió frío. Empezó a ir en viajes cada vez más largos por la zona sélvatica, solo. Finalmente… –hizo una pausa. Aquí era donde todo se volvía retorcido, y todo acusaba a su padre como la mente que orquesto todo, él engaño a su hermana para que asesinara a Orión mientras estaba desprevenido cuando el escorpión no había logrado cumplir su cometido– no estoy segura de lo que pasó. –confesó, la verdad era que sólo su diosa sabía lo que había ocurido– Un día Artemisa regresó al campamento y nos dijo que Orión había muerto. No quisó hablar del tema.

Hylla prosiguió regresando el tema a la actualidad.

Si es tanto problema ¿Por qué Artemisa no lo mata de nuevo? –insistió Reyna.

Febe hizo una mueca.

Le respondió explicando el por qué su señora no lo había asesinado otra vez, Orión sabía que no podría matar a Artemisa no por fuerza o habilidad sino por todo lo que conllevaría a sus sentimientos, él la evitaba, y como estaba despechado la atacaría donde más le duele: sus seguidoras. Le contó incluso sobre Zoe Belladona, su antigua lugarteniente que paso centurias tras su rastro.

Hylla añadió que él no distinguía entre Cazadoras y Amazonas, la emoción de matar era lo que movía a Orión, quería destruir todo lo que le recordara a la diosa. Las saboteaba, destrozaba y aplastaba.

Arruinaba sus planes.

No culparía a Reyna si se negaba a ayudarlas a interceptar a Orión, que no fue el caso. Aceptó ser el cebo para que él entrara a la trampa.

Ella era ruda, como le gustaban a Febe.

Febe acomodó el arco en su hombro cuando Hylla le pidió explicar los detalles.

Como ya te había dicho, creo que Orión te está rastreando a ti y no a la estatua. Es un especialista sintiendo la presencia de semidiosas. Somos sus presas predeterminadas, por así decirlo.

Encantador. –opinó Reyna– ¿Entonces, Nico y Gleedson Hedge están a salvo?

Aún no veo por qué viajas con hombres. –gruñó Febe, quizás con celos del semidiós o quizás no– pero creo que tus amigos están seguros sin ti ahí. Hice lo mejor que pude camuflando la Atenea Partenos. Con suerte, y cómo esperamos, Orión vendrá aquí siguiendo tu rastro, directamente a nuestra línea de defensa.

¿Puede ser asesinado?

Vamos a averiguarlo. –aclaró Hylla.

Aunque las dudas de la pretora no dejaron de darle vueltas a Febe ¿Podrían matar a Orión ellas solas sin la ayuda de un dios?

Thalia y Hylla parecían de acuerdo en averiguarlo, confiadas en lo que podrían hacer en conjunto. La reina Hylla quería ayudar de la única forma en que podía a su hermana, si eliminaban a Orión podrían alivianar la carga de la romana, el sacrificio del chico que la acompañanaba valdría la pena y con suerte no moriría para cuando llegaran a Long Island.

Reyna se demostró decepcionada de no poder recibir ayuda para transportar la estatua, tendría que recurrir a Nico.

Febe le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro. Prepararó una medicina especial para fortalecer el cuerpo del chico que acompañanaba a Reyna a base de néctar, la había disparado mientras él dormía. Porque él los transportaba, lo necesitaban vivo hasta que llegaran donde los griegos.

Oye, no te sientas mal, te ayudaremos dentro de lo que nos permitan las moiras. Le he dado una medicina a tu amigo cuando te capturamos, el departamento de las Amazonas reparo a tus perros ¡Y aún faltan nuestros regalos de despedida!

Celyn le alcanzó su bolso de cuero. Febe revisó el interior mientras hablaba. Tomo un par de cosas con discreción.

Veamos… pociones curativas para emergencias. Dardos tranquilizadores como los que usé, mmm ¿Qué más? Ah ¡Sí! –celebró cuando encontró el pedazo de tela plateado y lo saco.

¿Un pañuelo?

Ok, entiendo que parece un trozo de tela pero retrocede un poco y observa. –Febe arrojó la tela al piso. En unos segundos la tela se expandio en una amplia tienda de campaña.

Le eplicó sus cualidades, y le dio algunas advertencias de qué no hacer. Celyn soltó una risita al verla hablar tan emocionadamente, parecía un cachorrito moviendole la cola a la chica. Le propuso que podía meter a sus compañeros de viaje adentro si eran muy molestos también.

Yo tengo una como ésta, úsala. Cuando estés lista para guardárla sólo debes pronunciar _actaeon_. ¡Y voalá!

La carpa plateada se comprimió hasta convertirse en un trozo de tela rectangular otra vez. Febe la recogió volviendo a colocarla dentro del bolso y se lo entregó a Reyna.

Yo… yo no sé qué decir. –Confesó Reyna perplejata– gracias.

Aww –Febe no pudo contra la ternura que le genero la semidiosa.

Reyna era demasiado buena, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ayuda sino darla y cuando alguien le daba una mano no sabía cómo reaccionar. Merecía el hombro de alguien en quién poder apoyarse.

Febe quería que ése hombro fuese el suyo.

_Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti._ Quisó decirle cuando una amazona abrió una de las puertas metalicas de golpe interrumpiendola, luego vino la explosión.

¡Sal de aquí! –le gritó elevando su tono de voz al sentir el peligro.

Tomo el arco como un acto de reflejo y saco un par de flechas lista para apuntar al objetivo, Orión. Esto es una cuestión personal, Orión se había llevado a muchas camaradas y amigas de Febe, no iba a permitir que se llevara a Reyna también.

Las flechas negras alcanzaron a Celyn y Naomi. Febe grito de rabia cuando devolvió el ataque matando a los primeros lobos enemigos que cruzaron la línea, ellas eran demasiado jovenes, siempre son demasiado jovenes e inexpertas. Las amazonas a su lado alzaron escudos y espadas listas para el siguiente ataque del gigante.

Todo ardía en llamas cuando los lobos las rodearon hacia el corredor, pero habían logrado lo que querían de una forma u otra, atraer a Orión. Debían resistir lo suficiente como para que Reyna y Hylla pudieran escapar.

Disparó, esquivó, volvió a esquivar y apuntó. Llevó su mano al carcaj para cargar otra vez el arco cuando se percató de que no le quedaba ninguna. Estaba desarmada frente al gigante y sus flechas, no podría esquivar las flechas negras para siempre con el cuchillo.

¿Acaso el sueño interminable iba a acabar ahí?

¿Iba a morir a manos de Orión?

Ni siquiera alcanzaría a replantearse abandonar la caza y hacer una vida afuera, enamorarse, envejecer y descansar de todo, si es que saliera ilesa en el caso. Guardo el arco en su hombro.

Dio una pequeña mirada fugaz hacia atrás, Reyna y Hylla aún seguían a la vista. Demasiado cerca.

Mal momento para hacer apuestas riegosas, se quedó en su lugar junto al cadaver de Celyn y Naomi con el cuchillo desenfundado. Era un riesgo que iba a correr, por ella, y por Reyna. Estudió el comportamiento de Orión, sus ojos mécanicos de bronce analizaban todo con un láser rojo que brillaba verde cuando confirmaba la muerte de algunas mujeres, sólo queda ella junto a unas cuantas amazonas.

Aún tenía unas reservas de ambrosia en su bolsillo, algunas pociones curativas que saco del bolso que le entregó Reyna y el néctar que traía Celyn. Saco un pequeño dardo sigilosamente mientras él disparaba nuevas flechas.

Sólo debía fingir su muerte por un instante para engañar al láser de los ojos de Orión. Con algo de fortuna el gigante la ignoraría y se iría.

Lanzó el dardo al cielo cuando Orión disparó la descomunal flecha, Febe siempre se había confiado de su puntería y rogaba a los dioses no fallar éste tiro que significaba la diferencia entre su vida y la muerte. La flecha del gigante atravesó su torso, en un punto no tan vital gracias al cuchillo que desvió la trayectoria en el choque.

Se dejó caer al suelo moribunda, la flecha no había atravesado su cuerpo de lado a lado pero si había destrozado sus intestinos y carne. Esperaba que el truco funcionara y Orión la diera por muerta, tenía una hemorragia interna, podía sentirla y el dardo debía ser lo suficientemente pequeño como para que le diera importancia.

Lo último que sintió antes de perder la consciencia fue el barrido del láser sobre su cuerpo. Y un pinchazo en el muslo izquierdo.

* * *

Cuando Febe despertó tosió afectada por el humo del fuego en el pasillo, estaba viva _¡Está viva!_

Abrió sus ojos amarillos con pesadumbre, le dolía el abdomen y las fosas nasales, hacía mucho calor, había demasiado humo y todo ardía. ¿Cuánto habría pasado? La poción en el dardo debía haberle bajado el ritmo de su corazón por un minuto para llevarlo casi a la muerte antes de reanimarlo y esparcir un antídoto contra la hemorragia. Buscó en su bolsillo sus reservas de ambrosia y las devoró, sabían a higos secos, sus ojos lloraban por el ardor del humo.

Le robó el néctar a Celyn de entre sus pertenencias, bebió un poco y saco el dardo de su muslo, espero que su cuerpo se sintiera mejor para poder salir de allí.

Si es que lograba escapar del siniestro.

Thalia la encontró en el interior de uno de los laberinticos corredores cuando había ido a revisar si quedaban sobrevivientes. Febe apenas podía caminar con el peso de la flecha en su abdomen magullando la herida a cada paso que daba. Confió en su apoyo cuando la morena pasó el brazo alrededor de su cintura sin tocar la zona afectada.

Vas a lograrlo, has sobrevivido a muchas batallas. –la alentó al oído esperando que tuviese la suficiente fuerza para aguantar hasta el campamento provisorio que prepararon en Puerto Rico.

Febe se permitió descansar una vez sus compañeras la recostaron en la carpa plateada con cuidado, todas corrían asustadas a su alrededor con vendas, unguentos, pociones, ambrosia, néctar y sueros. No podía acabarse ahí, había llegado demasiado lejos como para acabarse ahí.

Incluso herida siempre sería la mejor sanadora de las Cazadoras, les indicó cómo proceder a los tratamientos de las herdidas escuchando los diagnosticos cuando las chicas la miraban desesperadas sin saber qué hacer.

En la noche le canto un himno a su padre rogando que ésta vez la ayudara mientras sus lobos lloraban la partida de sus compañera caídas en combate.

* * *

Al final, su sacrificio había valido la pena. Reyna llogró llegar a Long Island viva con la Atenea Partenos, la medicina que le había inyectado al semidiós le dio la fuerza suficiente para llevarla a destino. Las Cazadoras se habían mantenido fuera de la batalla de la Colina Mestiza pero dieron muerte al resto de monstruos que escaparon con vida.

Febe había tardado siete días en recuperarse antes de volver a la caza.

Artemisa no había regresado con ellas hasta después de un mes, Febe había tenido tiempo para pensar que ya había visto suficiente.

La diosa se acercó a ella inesperadamente en el bosque ésa noche, con la apariencia de una niña de doce años como acostumbraba. Sus ojos plateados escudriñaban a Febe tratando de descifrarla.

Mi hermano ha escuchado tus ruegos, Febe. –declaró con tanta tranquilidad que inquieto a la pelirroja.

Artemisa nunca le había dado preferencias pese a ser su sobrina, ni se referia a Apolo delante de ella sin quejas de por medio.

Me has servido durante todo éste tiempo siendo una excelente cazadora, jamás has roto tu juramento. –prosiguió acariciando la curva de su arco de plata– pero creo que ha sido suficiente para ti.

Febe no sabía que responder, por un lado se sentía avergonzada por fallarle a su señora después de eones de acompañarla fielmente y por otro estaba expectante al veredicto que sentenciaría su vida _o su muerte_.

Siempre serás bienvenida a la caza, Febe. Has demostrado ser una de mis mejores campeonas pero es hora de que comiences a vivir. –Artemisa la perdonó, sus ojos lucían cálidos como la luna con brillo dorado– deberías partir ahora que la luna llena ilumina los caminos.

Quería llorar, se sentía como llegar al final de un largo sueño del que se comenzaba a despertar. La diosa le dio la espalda dandole la oportunidad de irse, Febe sintió como la inmortalidad la abandonaba y su tiempo se descongelaba lentamente, el aura plateada que la rodeaba comenzaba a desvanecerse y los murmullos del bosque que siempre resonaban como ecos en sus oídos iban silenciandose, ya no podría hablar con los animales ni entenderse con los lobos, ya no sería parte de la manada.

¡Juro que no romperé mis votos, rechazaré la compañía de los hombres aún si dejo de ser cazadora! –le prometió a la diosa antes de largarse corriendo en la direccion opuesta.

Thalia le facilito un bolso con los suministros necesarios para unos cuantos días antes de abandonar el campamento deseandole suerte, ella podía conservar su arco, su ropa y sus pertenencias como cazadora, eran parte de su esencia.

Para cuando la alcanzó el amanecer el aura plateada que la distinguía como cazadora había desaparecido, su piel lucía más dorada y los aullidos de los lobos quedaban atrás.

Su corazón latía vigoroso y el aire se sentía más fresco.

* * *

Bienvenida a la Cabina de Apolo. –dijo Will Solace, el jefe de la Cabina 7 y su medio hermano menor con una sonrisa brillante mientras la recibía en el campamento mestizo. Llevaba un estetoscopio en el cuello.

Febe había tenido dudas al principio, la última vez que había estado en el campamento un par de hijos de Hemes la habían engañado regalandole una polera con sangre de centauro –que ironicamente la había salvado la vida al no enviarla a ésa misión– no es como si tuviese muchas opciones: ser una loba solitaria o ir a uno de los dos campamentos, incluso pudo haberse unido a las amazonas pero ellas no son del estilo de Febe. Ella está orgullosa de ser griega, así que no iría hacer un servicio a Roma ni aunque Reyna esté allí, además, quería experimentar tener un lugar estable al cual pertenecer.

Will se parecía tanto a Apolo que le costaba mirarlo a la cara sin ver al dios en él, tenía el mismo cabello rubio dorado, constitución atletica y unos ojos azules color cielo.

Aunque le incómodaba estar a solas con un chico tendría que hacerse a la idea, después de todo es uno de sus hermanos pequeños pese a que luzcan de la misma edad y el rubio afortunadamente no es de piel, respeta el espacio personal de Febe. El campamento había cambiado mucho desde la batalla de Manhattan, Will le hizo el recorrido explicando todos los cambios que habían sido incorporados y le mostro la enfermería alegre de tener ayuda ahí compartiendo tratamientos medicos.

Ahora habían más cabinas conformando una omega, y el doble de campistas.

Y por supuesto la Atenea Partenos le daba vida al lugar al igual que lo hizo antiguamente en Atenas.

Él saludo a un campista con la mano que estaba afuera de la Cabina de Hades junto a Reyna.

_¡Reyna!_

Ok, no se lo esperaba, de los escenarios que Febe pensó para reencontrarse con ella no incluían chicos de por medio a su alrededor otra vez, pero parecía que los hombres las reunían.

La romana percatandose de su presencia tras ver el saludo devuelta de Nico para el hijo de Apolo se levantó de golpe, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. Febe podría jurar que la vio venir corriendo hacia ella con los ojos brillantes incredulos de lo que presenciaban, como si no estuviera segura de lo que veía y creyera que sólo era parte de su imaginación.

Se detuvó frente a ella.

¡Estás viva! –dijo devolviendole el golpe amistoso en el brazo que ella le había dado antes en San Juan, como si se asegurara de que era real– pero yo te vi caer en batalla.

Febe sonrió con suficiencia.

Larga historia. Muchos años sanado a los demás ¿Cómo no podría sanarme a mí misma? –dijo restandole importancia, ya habría tiempo para explicaciones y lucirse– supe que le pateaste el trasero a Orión.

Tenía que hacerlo por ti y todas esas chicas que dieron la vida por mí. –contestó con las mejillas calientes.

Reyna no supo a que vino el recuerdo las palabras de Venus: _Tú no vas a encontrar el amor donde lo deseas o lo esperas._ _Ningún semidiós podrá sanar tu corazón_. Piper había intentado interpretarlas pero no había podido llegar a una conclusión exacta, _hay una persona para ti y llegará en su debido momento_, ahora que veía otra vez los ojos amarillos lobunos de Febe pensó, en que quizás, quién debía sanar su corazón era ella misma.

Sólo así podría estar lista para poder amar a alguien.

Aww ¿Así que decidiste vengarme?

Algo así. –respondió. ¿Era imaginación suya o la pelirroja le estaba coqueteando?

Vaya, eso definitivamente fue inesperado.


End file.
